Itchy
by Treskttn
Summary: Beastboy is itching to ask Raven out... or maybe he's just itching. I suck at summaries just read. Dedicated to Darkrapture, Happy Birthday! One shot RaexBB rated t for kissing


**A/n hey guys sorry I wont be updating my other stories until school ends (June 14) I have to take care of my grades and ready myself for exams sorry! Any who this story is for Darkrapture, happy birthday soul mate!**

**

* * *

**

Robin walks into the kitchen after hours of searching for Slade. He takes in the scene around him. Cyborg peacefully eating his waffles and large variety of breakfast meats. Starfire is sitting on the couch serenely stroking a quiet Beastboy in the form of a small, green, kitten. She looks up from the couch,

"Robin! Doesn't friend Beastboy look cute and kissable as 'the kitten'?" She asked with a smile, "Maybe you should ask him on 'the date' you would be a most enjoyable couple!"

He raised one eyebrow in confusion, "Maybe we should talk about how relationships work later, Star," he responds shaking the idea off and continuing on to the coffee pot.

"No!" Beastboy whines turning back to himself, "Star! You're _supposed_ to tell Raven! Not Robin!"

Robin looks over befuddled once more, "I am being the 'lady of wings'," Starfire explains.

"You mean a _wing women?"_ he corrects.

"Yes!" she agrees.

"Well…" Robin ponders that thought, "Good luck with that," he answers taking his coffee and leaving the room not wanting to be there when Raven comes.

Raven walks in quietly, surprised to see, not a fight between Cyborg and Beastboy, or even a video game playing on the TV. Something must be wrong. She glances around for the changeling whom looks rather content as a kitten on Starfire's lap.

"Friend Raven! Doesn't friend Beastboy look cute and kissable as 'the kitten'. You should ask him on 'the date'. You would be a most glorious couple!" Starfire recites.

"_Right," _Raven says thinking over that statement. "Star, what are you doing?"

"Playing the," she remembers how Robin corrected her, "wing women?"

"You're being Beastboy's wing women?"

"STAR!" He whines once more, "You're not supposed to tell her what you're doing!"

"But you said you wanted to do 'the dating' with friend Raven," Star replies tilting her head to the side attempting to understand his reasoning.

"Star, could you leave so Beastboy and I could talk?" She reluctantly leaves and Raven walks over to Cyborg, "You too."

"Awwww! Why do I always miss all the fun?" He complains, picking up his plate of meat and muttering to himself as he slouches away.

She then walks over to the couch and sits next to Beastboy.

"What is this all about?" She asks in her usual monotone.

"I just, I wanted to ask you out, but you never want to talk to me," he answered, scratching his neck.

"You could have asked me anytime," she states.

"Nuh-uh," he says childishly. His hands migrating up and down his arms scratching even more.

"uh-huh!" she responds beginning to get defensive.

He begins to scratch his head, "What about when you're meditating?"

"Well, I-"

"Or when you're in your room?"

"I-"

"Or reading?"

"That's-"

"See, Rae?" He asks, scraping his leg with his nails, "I can _never_ talk to you."

"You're talking to me now."

"Yeah but, I never get the time, this is one of those rare moments where-"

"Beastboy! All I'm saying is that you're right. My advice to you is to use your time with me wisely."

"Well, all I'm saying is: we need more time together."

"Okay, we'll make a 'Beastboy time' where you and I can hangout," she deadpanned.

"Really?" He asked excitedly, scratching his back.

"Really, actually," she began to think the idea through, "maybe only _once_ a week."

"Raven…" He whined, ceasing his scratching only to begin again when she began talking.

"Or twice a week," She decided, not able to take a whole week of 'Beastboy time'.

"Really?"

"Really. But as I said, use your time wisely, don't beat around the bush, if you want to say something, say it," She advised anticipating his question.

"Nothing I want to say, maybe something I want to do…" Then he began to lean closer, he twirled her hair in his finger. She bit her bottom lip then leaned in closer ready for the kiss. The room was dead silent, the only noise that could be heard was the noise of friction between Beastboy's nails and his green skin that was slowly turning red. Just as they leaned in to kiss he exclaimed, "AGGGHH!" Receiving a yelp from Raven who fell off of the couch in shock and fear. "MAKE IT STOP ITCHING!" he yelled.

She stood up and glared down on him, "HEAL ME," he yell-commanded. "please?" he pleaded in a small voice. She took his arm and looked closer at the irritating rash.

"I can't heal you," she announced.

"Why not?"

She laughed, "Because you have fleas."

He stared at her in awe. "Fleas?"

"Don't worry," she answered. "I kinda figured _you'd_ be the animal to get them." she walked over to the closet and took out a small collar.

"What's that?" he asked wide-eyed.

"A flea collar," she answered, calmly making it larger and tying it around his neck. "Hehe…" he blushed embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I think it's cute…" She gasped and pulled her hood up at Happy peaking through, _cut it out!_ She commanded Happy who only giggled from inside of her mind. She regained her posture, "Well, I have to-" He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, interlacing their fingers. He pressed his lips to hers, smiling into the kiss, he swept his tongue over her bottom lip and requested access. She allowed him to invade her mouth, exploring the warm cavern, and wrestling her tongue for dominance. She reluctantly pulled away and gaped at him. "What are you-?"

"Shh-" he pressed his lips to hers once more to quiet her, "I'm using my time wisely," Then he pulled her into another passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/n favorite and review! Just a simple one-shot for Darkrapture's birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


End file.
